Kalmia to Samidare (ED Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = May 10, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Music Applause Thank you for your hard work. Yes, Yes, Thank you so much. Please take care of me next time too. A-Arata, Arata, Arataaaa~ *deep breath* It somehow ended safe. Ah, thank you for your hard work. “So much sweat”? Ahaha, You too. I’m sure exhaused out. *drinks water* *breaths out* This isn’t… the end… It’s the start! 01:04 opens Oh the wind feels good. It’s quiet… falls Oh! That scared me. Koi’s room again… What is he searching for this time? Well… Making such a loud sound during midnight… slams I knew it. Hajime’s strict lecture start… Heh~ I’m praying for Hajime to let you go in a random place. Hm? What is it? Did you run from that lecture too? Kuroda. I’m starting to get used it but… Calling a rabbit for “Kuroda”* isn’t that weird? The producer said it’s because you’re black but then he could just call you “Kuro”. Ahahah, Sorry, sorry. It can’t be helped if I tell you this. Here, come here. Will you moon-watch the season’s moon with me? Being like this and spacing out makes it think that’s impossible for me that I sang in front of so many people. But… That’s the truth. Haha… Awesome. Hey, Kuroda, Are you listening? In the first place so are you the start. To think that I got scouted when handing over a lost rabbit and be in the entertainment industry. I couldn’t imagine it indeed. To be honest there’s a mysterious feeling how should I explain this… no sense of reality? My feet feels fluffy? It’s about me but it feels like it’s about someone else… Kuroda, do you understand it? No way you would understand it… But you know, that time I felt like I got a push on my back. Flashback Ah!? Idol?! “Wouldn’t you want to try it?” you say!? Ah, Um… Does that mean I and this guy, Arata, together, right? of flashback Arata didn’t say anything that time, but I knew from his look in his eyes that he thought it was interesting, we’ve been together for a long time after all. I thought “Ah, he has the will to do it”, somehow… How the flow after that was, is something even I don’t understand. It suddenly became a feeling that told me “I lost”, before I knew it so did I say “I’ll do it!” *sigh* It’s always been that when I’m with Arata so does Arata always go ahead I felt like Arata flipped the whole thing. But actually… So is it pretty wrong. It’s not about who goes first or who flips the thing. I and Arata are deciding for ourselves but it just ends up going at the same direction and we both have that “I’m losing” feeling. It sounds simple when I’m saying it but childish and that’s embarrassing. *sigh* Here, you can go to where you want now. Ahahaha! What? Are you going to sleep there? I’m fine with it. Thank you for listening to me. opens Oh! It’s Arata~. What? Are you going to moon-watch too? Mm, yeah Moon-watching too. There’s a rabbit here too. The wind feels good so take a seat. I thought that spacing out a bit wasn’t that bad. External links *Nadapan -Translation Category:Satsuki Aoi (mini-dramas)